


lots of love . * thorbruce drabble collection!

by owodinson



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (s), Adorable Bruce Banner, Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Autistic Thor (Marvel), Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Humor, Gay Bruce Banner, M/M, More To Be Added! - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, These Tags Are Self-Indulgent, also!, aus will be in chapter titles!, he loves thor and thor loves him, he's everyone's son and thor loves him, i promise youll like it, im planning to do 80s + high school + cafe, ok I'm done, peter parker's gen z humor, probably, this is super cute read it, tony messing things up in a humorous fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owodinson/pseuds/owodinson
Summary: thor odinson and bruce banner are very much in love.---------------------------------------------just some cute nonsense my brain can come up with!including: peter parker's bad memes! thor being #1 dad!bruce being tired and cute! steve smiling! science!(tldr; this is where i dump all my shippy stuff for my otp.)





	lots of love . * thorbruce drabble collection!

**Author's Note:**

> hello there!  
> please enjoy my baseless rambling, i really love these two and wanted to write some stuff for them  
> my tumblr is @odinsunflower, you can find some positivity and stuff there! please shoot me an ask or message if you want to chat!
> 
> anyway, this was super fun to write. bruce is a wonderful boy and i loved using his p.o.v. i hope you enjoy me being a bisexual loser!

"eurgh.."

ah, the wonderfully dignified sound of a sleepy scientist waking up in the morning. classic.

the man groaned, rolling over where he lay to shove his scrunched face into his firm pillow. his boyfriend had insisted on purchasing nice bedding and pillows for them, and though it seemed like an oddly trivial idea at the time, it was currently absolutely revolutionary to tired bruce banner. his eyelids were heavy with sleep, and he could feel the dryness at the back of his throat when he swallowed involuntarily. gross.. at least he didn't drool at night like thor did. tired bruce snorted at the thought. he blinked a few times, flipping himself over once more so he could look at something while his fuzzy vision adjusted. he took a deep breath that came out as a happy sigh, his palm brushing over thor's side of the bed dreamily. speaking of, where was this guy exactly? for odin's sake, the blonde sure did know how to get himself into some odd situations. bruce could still remember the chicken incident... he shuddered audibly where he lay.

a soft clang coming from the kitchen quickly answered his question. "oh!" yes, and there he was. the man of bruce's dreams, probably burning some toast or making a mess (either one of which he would thank him sincerely for anyway). the stocky male sat up in bed, scratching at his head and mussing his dark curls slightly. he was currently in an extremely large, plain shirt and avengers pajama pants (which were surprisingly warm, thanks tony), glasses on the nightstand for when he would need them. bruce stood on wobbly legs, making his way out of their bedroom with a quiet yawn. 

it was a bit of a shock to him when he stumbled upon none other than his large, clueless boyfriend grinning at him where he stood in the kitchen and holding up a plate stacked with pancakes, topped off with syrup, butter, chocolate and... were those sprinkles? dear lord. bruce was going to get diabetes, either from that breakfast or thor's extremely fucking pretty smile. dammit. 

"... thor.. uh, what's this for, babe?" bruce nearly wheezed out, voice laced with drowsiness and badly concealed confusion.

the god of thunder hummed, pursing his lips and furrowing his brow for a moment in thought. "well..." he held out the food, beaming once more. "i wanted to surprise you with something special because.. i love you very much, bruce!" 

"fuck," the man in question squawked, keeling over and causing thor to let out a frightened gasp. he placed the plate on the counter, moving to place a large hand on his partner's shoulder. "banner?! love, are you alright?" he was genuinely concerned, and bruce could feel his heart motherfucking expanding. woah, he was dating a literal angel, it seemed? wait, no... a literal god. he let out another dying animal noise.

"thor, no, i'm o-okay," he coughed out, face red from increased blood circulation, probably. "it's just..." he looked back up, greeted by a warm brown eye and feeling his heart start to default dance in his chest. "yes?" the male facing him exclaimed, with more force than necessary. it was how he spoke sometimes, and the scientist was comfortable with it now, he always had been. "... just...

"that was the most adorable thing i have ever seen, and i think you're killing me." he finally got it out. well-done, mister science man.

he watched as the god's face gradually brightened, understanding and humor dawning over it. "do not die," thor laughed, the absolutely lovely sound causing banner's brain to melt into the slime used in those weird instagram videos. "i just wanted to do something nice for you! and, it is true," he leaned forward, bumping his nose playfully against the shorter's, "i really do love you very much." 

bruce smiled shakily, reaching out a hand to push the side of the other's face in a gentle, flustered gesture, babbling for a moment before sliding it so he could cup thor's face in his palm. "i love you too, thor. thank you for the food." he huffed as the male chuckled and mumbled a 'you're welcome', leaning in to push their lips together in a soft kiss. bruce still hadn't brushed his teeth yet, shit! he was ready to fall into the floor and die when they pulled apart, embarrassment turning to fondness while watching his boyfriend's face practically glow as his eye fluttered open. 

"would you like to eat now?" thor giggled joyfully, hand tapping at his side energetically. his shirt had disappeared to who-knows-where, his cat boxers the only remnant of his weird, matching pajamas. "yes, i think i would." bruce moved to brush against the taller's side, making his way to one of the wooden chairs at their small kitchen table and sitting down in front of the intimidating pile of pancakes.

"i hope you like them." the blonde spoke as he placed a fork and knife in front of the other, getting utensils for himself as well, and two mugs of coffee. "i truly did achieve the epic victory royale with these." he chimed happily, swinging his legs in his chair and not noticing the way bruce choked himself on a bite of food in surprise.

"you... you _what_ now, babe?" he mumbled, eyes as wide as saucers as he stared at the man across from him. 

thor raised a brow. "you heard me, i achieved the victory royale, did i not?" he deadpanned, the scientist nearly dying then and there from utter shock and fear. "yes, baby. now, who taught you that phrase?" he spoke slowly, not blinking as he continued to look at the other. thor looked pleased with himself, smiling brightly as he responded.

"peter did! he said it meant that i did something very great and mighty." he laughed, shoving a forkful of pancake and chocolate into his mouth.

"alright. i'll be back, sweetheart." 

and on that day, bruce committed murder. (just kidding. peter just laughed at him over the phone for about an hour.)

**Author's Note:**

> yay, you lived through the fluff!
> 
> next scheduled update will be...  
> 80's jock/nerd tutoring au with song theme!
> 
> ta-da!!!!!!! i am taking this way too seriously.....
> 
> anyway, uh, feel free to leave a comment or kudos if you liked!  
> take care of yourself, much love <3
> 
> tumblr ; @odinsunflower


End file.
